Before Lunch
by guinnessdahorse
Summary: SLASH! James has invited Alex to spend the summer with him the summer started off completely normal, until he realized just how amazing Alex really is. And all before Lunch! a sequal in the works!


James turned his head to the side catching a sideways glance at Alex. James had invited Alex to spend the summer at his "house" after the Point Blanc incident, his father, happy to have his son back alive, well and healthy, readily agreed. At the present time the two boys sat by the pool in their trunks waiting for James's butler came back with their lunch. It hadn't stated out this way, James had only seen Alex as a friend but then things had changed………a lot. At first it had just been passing admiration, Alex had a great body that was that end of story, but then all he could think about was Alex, the way he moved, the way he talked, looked, and walked, everything was Alex.

"James? James? JAMES?" Alex said/ yelled at his friend watching the handsome teen flip quickly, his medium brown hair whipping him in the face and his bright blue eyes gazed confusedly into Alex is own hazel pair.

"Hmmm?"

"Lunch is ready"

"Okay"

"Come on, I'll race you to the veranda!"

"You're on"

James loved when they raced; he always lost, on purpose of course. He loved dropping back and watching Alex run in front of him the way his muscles would move smoothly and languidly underneath his satiny tan skin, he loved the way Alex's dirty blonde hair moved in the wind Alex created, he loved the way Alex would laugh lightly flipping around to look at him running backwards for a few strides to tease James ever so lightly on his "slow pokiness". Today was to be no different in that sense.

Lost in his thoughts James hadn't realized just how close he was to the other teen, and Alex lost in similar thoughts hadn't noticed how close James was to him so when Alex turned around CRASH!! Both teens slammed into each other flew through the air for a second, before landing with a thud on the soft grass, just out of site of the veranda and James's father.

Groaning slightly James began to push himself up when he realized exactly ummm were everything was. One of his hands was next to Alex's head and the other one was curled up in a light fist on Alex's rock hard chest, one knee was pressed up against Alex's quad (on the outside ) and the other was right up against Alex's crotch keeping the other boys legs apart.

Nervously laughing James began to push himself up

"S s sorry Alex, d d didn't mean too"

As James began to push himself up Alex grabbed his wrist pulling him back down

"Wait a sec he said the worlds still spinning give me a minute"

God James thought looking down at the taller boy, Alex had no idea what this current predicament was doing to him and in a few seconds he doubted the outcome would be very good. Unknown to James a similar situation was also bothering Alex though he was planning on doing something about, all his ideas seemed so forward and violent though he wanted to snog the poor boy not scare him. Maybe he should just kiss him, yeah that would work perfectly.

James stared down in complete rapture into Alex's eyes, it was pretty easy to tell he was thinking about something or trying to plan something. Licking his lips lightly James tried to direct his thoughts away from the boy beneath him, grandma, grandma's socks, grandma's undies okay yeah that one did it, oh no wait Alex was moving shit, grandma's undies went away.

Alex acted in a split second as he always did; in one fluid motion he leaned up, cupped his hand around James's cheek, brought their lips together, and prayed that he wasn't the only one to feel the electric like current pass between their lips.

OH MY GOD!! Alex was kissing James had never felt so happy in his life before!! Wait he needed to do something what was it oh yeah kiss back!! Parting his lips ever so slightly he applied pressure to Alex's lips (which he wants to add are just as soft as they look and taste of strawberries, white chocolate, and coffee mmmmm ;)) and reciprocated by moving his lips in time with Alex's.

Oh gods Alex thought as he felt James lips begin moving in time with his they were soft and smooth and lordie the taste!! Dark Chocolate, vanilla ice cream, and coffee Carmel sauce, it was god…..perfect.

Nervously Alex ran his tongue along James's bottom lip asking for entrance, just because James was reciprocating didn't mean that he liked Alex it could all just be instinct, this could be where the kiss ended, but it didn't, thank the flying monkeys.

If James was having the time of his life before it was nothing compared to now!! It took James a second to respond when he felt Alex run his tongue along his bottom lip, he was too stunned, but he did open his mouth letting the boy of his dreams delve his own tongue into his mouth swirling it around and engaging James tongue in a dance.

The two boys lay kissing for a few more minutes before air became an absolute necessity and they broke apart.

"James" Alex said still breathless from the kiss "Want to I don't know go out sometime?"

"I'd love to Alex"

"Good cus I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't able to kiss you again"

"Hmm me either"

"BOYS?! BOYS!?" They heard James father call to them from the veranda

"Coming dad!" James called back "Come on Alex Dad has to go back to work after lunch"


End file.
